


Ревнивый Айсмэн

by yanas7770



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Formula 1, Formula One, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanas7770/pseuds/yanas7770
Summary: Кроме того, что Кими в основном сделан изо льда, любит помечтать на конференции и всё-таки умеет улыбаться, вам стоит знать, что он очень чувствительный... и ревнивый.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ревнивый Айсмэн

**Author's Note:**

> Рекомендую включить песню Arctic Monkeys - Baby i'm Yours

Кими в очередной раз провожал взглядом уходящего куда-то вдаль, почти что в закат Себастьяна. Он опять не знал, что сказать ему вместо банального «привет», и опять хотел крикнуть что-нибудь забавное вслед, чтобы тот, как когда-то, обернулся с широкой улыбкой и посмотрел на него таким озорным, добрым и любящим взглядом, что хотелось подлететь к нему со всех ног, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать. И ни к чему тогда тебе и гонки, кубки, фанаты, да и весь мир. Лишь бы видеть этот взгляд каждую секунду, и одаривать его таким же.

Вот только у руководства свои планы. И как раньше уже не будет. Теперь финн в другой команде, пусть и близкой к Феррари, но настолько далёкой от самого главного.

***

Когда Феттель и Райкконен только оказались партнёрами (пока ещё по команде), все заметили, что у немца с первых минут получилось разбавить суровость Кими своей широченной яркой улыбкой (которой он мог посоревноваться только с Риккьярдо) и непослушными рыжими, почти белыми от солнца волосами, которые смешно кудрявились на шее. Тогда и сам Кими начал улыбаться, чем, мягко говоря, очень удивил коллег. Он напоминал серьёзного большого кота, которому подсунули маленького и смешного лохматого котёнка, и он так подобрел, что сам стал мягким и пушистым. «Ого, у Айсмэна есть эмоции!» — по-доброму подшучивали фанаты, наблюдая эту умилительную картину.

А сейчас финн перестал улыбаться. Пусть они с Себом и всё ещё проводили время вместе, но что-то изменилось. Они, похоже, и правда начали отдаляться.

Кими видел всё. По возможности следил за всем, что делается в боксах Феррари. Молодой симпатичный гонщик из Монако тире новый партнёр Себастьяна не мог остаться без внимания обоих, но по разным причинам. Феттель, конечно, уделял ему внимание, что-то рассказывал, учил, смеялся с ним и даже один раз ходил выпить. Между ними не было ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бить тревогу «он мне изменяет», кроме разве что пары тройки раз, когда Себ поглядывал на Шарля, так сказать, под другим углом. А Кими для статуса великого разведчика не хватало только огромного бинокля, чтобы следить за ними с крыши соседнего здания. Хотя, никто ещё не сказал, что его у финна нет. Может и винтовка найдётся, тогда будет он снайпером и, если что, снимет бедного Леклера как нежеланного конкурента в борьбе за сердечко немца.

А что Шарль? Ему было приятно работать с таким человеком, как Себастьян. Он был для него в первую очередь наставником и соперником, потом уже приятелем, но не больше.

А что Кими? Кими, сидя у себя в номере и смотря в пол, решал серьёзные вопросы.  
— Я ревную? Нет, я не ревную. Между ними ничего нет. Точно. Абсолютно. Сто процентов. Даже двести. Да, да. Черт, я ревную, — он закрыл лицо руками и сидел так, пока не стало душно.  
Что ж, вопрос действительно сложный, передадим его знатокам.

Ему так сильно хотелось, чтобы это «рыжее недоразумение» как раньше заявилось к нему в номер, как к себе домой, и всё было хорошо. Потому что всё, что ему нужно было, чтобы избавиться от этих тупых мыслей, так это просто один тёплый вечер вместе, как раньше. Просто знать, что Себу не всё равно, и он не стал меньше любить своего Айсмэна.

«Черт, но как раньше уже не будет…»

И вот так он будет сидеть в номере, пока не решит, что хочет с кем-нибудь поболтать о жизни и, конечно, пойдёт разыщет Антонио, потому что больше ему доверять особо некому. Райкконен предложит выпить (вопреки всем стереотипам не финскую водку), Джовинацци вежливо согласится, и вот тогда, спустя пару стаканов и разговоров о болидах, Кими изольёт ему всю душу и ни о чём не пожалеет. Его собеседник же всё терпеливо выслушает и охренеет от жизни.

Антонио — хороший человек, и он, даже не имея похожего личного опыта, отлично понимал Кими и знал, что ему доверили самое сокровенное и это должно остаться в их маленьком клубе «влюблённых в Феттеля», иначе им всем грозит пизанская башня (но давайте отложим этот вопрос до Гран-При Италии). А ещё итальянец захотел ему помочь, и потому начал продумывать, как поговорить об этом с Себастьяном и деликатно ему намекнуть. Друзьями они не были от слова совсем. Так, перекидывались парой слов перед гонками, и то, если случайно сталкивались. И потому ему нужно было втереться в доверие, что ли? Нет, это слишком. Надо просто повысить уровень отношений хотя бы до приятельского, иначе его ждёт путёвка куда подальше со словами «не лезь в мою жизнь».

***

Вечер. Время близилось к заходу солнца, когда Себастьян стоял у входа в боксы и щурясь смотрел на ещё пока яркое и светлое небо. Тонкие, еле видные облака, располосовали это голубое полотно и постоянно меняли форму от ветра. Немец следил за этой картиной; его лицо выражало задумчивость и какую-то небольшую обеспокоенность, может быть предстоящей гонкой, может быть чем-то (или кем-то) другим.

— Форца Феррари! — воскликнул Антонио за его спиной. Он тут же обернулся и, увидев итальянца, приветливо улыбнулся. Не во все 32 как обычно, но начало хорошее.  
Джовинацци стал рядом с ним и посмотрел туда же, куда только что смотрел Феттель, надеясь найти там причину такого его тревожного вида. Но быстро сообразил, что проблема крылась не здесь. Себ же устал стоять и присел на стоявшую рядом коробку. 

В любой момент он мог заподозрить, что этот дружеский визит Антонио нанёс не просто так. Со своей чуйкой он был не только прекрасным пилотом, но и в свободное от гонок время мог запросто подрабатывать детективом.

— Ну, как тебе новый партнёр по команде? — на первый взгляд издалека начал итальянец и сел рядом.  
— Шарль? Он действительно хорош. Где-то, я думаю, даже лучше меня. Добрый, воспитанный. Даже порой слишком. Хотя, сейчас он хотя бы не извиняется за ругательства, — оба гонщика усмехнулись: было, что вспомнить. Себ опустил глаза и сглотнул.  
— Ну, а тебе как с Кими… работается?  
— Отлично. Он очень спокойный. Думаю, мы хорошая команда.  
— Да, он такой. Айсмэн, — передразнил он, изобразив брутальный покерфейс, но не смог сдержать смех. Джовинацци прочувствовал в нём нотки тоски и боли, кажется. «Так, сейчас самый подходящий момент», — подумал он и рискнул сказать:  
— Он скучает по тебе, — он тут же зажмурился и немного отвернулся. Феттель удивлённо округлил и без того большие глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Антонио. Всё-таки он пришёл не просто так. — И ревнует. Думает, что тебе нравится Шарль.  
— Откуда ты…  
— Держу это в тайне, если ты не против. В общем, я не знаю всего и да, я лезу не в своё дело, но вам стоит поговорить. А этот разговор, сам понимаешь, только между нами. — он был краток, но этого вполне хватило.

Себ кивнул и задумчиво опустил глаза, уставившись в асфальт. Затем снова перевёл взгляд на Антонио и без лишних расспросов сказал: «Спасибо». Былая тревога сменилась на спокойствие, и он мягко улыбнулся. Тот ответил «не за что» на итальянском, потом «до встречи», улыбнулся краем губ и ушёл. Немец остался сидеть на месте, продумывая предстоящий разговор, который обещал быть не самым лёгким.

Наконец, собрав волю в кулак, Себастьян отправился на поиски друга.

Закат в Испании был особенно красивым. Огромный багрово-оранжевый ореол вокруг солнца, уже наполовину скрытого за горизонтом, отражался мягким свечением на дорогах, улицах, лицах. На чистом небе играли розоватыми пятнами маленькие, уже округлые облачка. Было хорошо; ветер шептал что-то о переменах. Всё навевало одновременно страсть и спокойствие, в общем, странная это смесь чувств. Такая, которую даже не каждый сам для себя сможет объяснить. И именно сейчас, в таком волнительном настроении, Себ искал человека, которого он, как оказалось, расстроил и заставил усомниться в своей честности и верности. И это срочно нужно было исправить.

Нашёл он его стоящего в одном из отсеков и смотрящего на экран, где транслировали записи их тренировок. Феттель на секунду замер, глубоко вздохнул и тихо сказал:  
— Кими. — реакции не последовало. Он сделал шаг и повторил попытку. — Кими!  
Снова ничего. В груди как будто что-то обрушилось. Неужели обида настолько сильна?  
— Кими Матиас Райкконен! Ты должен меня выслушать, так что можешь хотя бы повернуться ко мне? — с каждым словом он подходил всё ближе к бывшему партнёру, но, похоже, разговаривал со стеной (а точнее сказать, со спиной).

Себ подошёл к нему почти в упор и готов был уже прокричать всю свою пламенную речь в его ухо, как вдруг Кими достал наушник и обернулся. Немец был знатно удивлён таким вроде обычным действием и через секунду всё понял. Теперь он вообще растерялся и почувствовал себя идиотом, который совершенно забыл про эти грёбаные наушники и даже их не увидел, затуманенный чувствами. Пару каких-то мгновений они стояли вот так, смотря друг другу в глаза; у Кими в них читалась непоколебимость, удивление и… нежность. Та самая нежность, которая рождалась в нём при виде Себастьяна. А он не придумал ничего лучше, чем притянуть финна к себе и поцеловать. Ресницы последнего чуть дрогнули, веки сомкнулись, и он подался вперёд, отвечая на поцелуй с ещё большим порывом. Казалось, что разговоры уже ни к чему, но Феттель немного отстранился, положив ладонь на грудь Райкконена, и сказал единственные правильные слова, которые тот хотел услышать:  
— Я только твой, Кими. Теперь-то ты меня слышишь. — он глупо рассмеялся.  
Финн мягко улыбнулся и уже собирался что-то сказать, но Себ его снова прервал:  
— Прости, если заставил сомневаться в этом. Baby, i'm only yours, — пропел он, чем вызвал у друга смешок. Почему-то это было так мило и забавно.  
— Себ, ты такое недоразумение. Немецкое рыжее, вечно смеющееся недоразумение.  
— Твоё.  
— Моё. Любимое. — и Кими обнял его, как никогда ещё крепко и тепло, прижавшись щекой к его мягким волосам и щетине, и посмотрел куда-то вдаль. Там солнце уже скрылось за линией города, оставив после себя лишь бордовое, уже с синим ночным оттенком зарево. Так и сердца двух гонщиков стали спокойнее, но огонь любви всё ещё не угас.  
— Кстати, не знал, что ты слушаешь arctic monkeys. — оба засмеялись, и, почти не размыкая объятий, ушли. И всё вдруг вернулось на свои места после этой подколки.

И когда-нибудь, ещё не раз Антонио и Себастьян вспомнят эту историю про ревность Айсмэна, которая, как солнце, ушла за горизонт. Конечно, скоро новый день и новый рассвет, и это будет уже не ревность, а что-нибудь другое, более прекрасное и яркое.

Что касается Шарля, он ещё найдёт своё счастье, а пока он по уши влюблен в Формулу 1, и это, как и у всех, навсегда.

_Baby, I'm yours (baby, I'm yours)_  
_And I'll be yours (yours) until the sun no longer shines,_  
_Yours (yours) until the poets run out of rhyme_  
_In other words, until the end of time_

**_Arctic Monkeys_**


End file.
